


The warriors that built this town

by annewastaken



Category: dream - Fandom
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamSMPelection, L’manberg, Manberg, Multi, NOSHIPPING, Pog2020, Pogtopia, butwelovehim, dreamsmpwar, herotommy, literallyeverythingisplatonic, mcyt - Freeform, whatagoodman, wilburisavillain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annewastaken/pseuds/annewastaken
Summary: “Here we are, Wilbur. Don’t turn away now. WE are the warriors who built this town.” He said cooly, looking over his shoulder to see Eret, Niki, Tubbo and Fundy at his side, swords drawn. He didn’t have to consider for a second that they were standing against him, he knew they were here to help. But, of course they were. He’d known this since the moment he lost Wilbur to his own madness.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	The warriors that built this town

Tommy slashed through the last bundle of TNT with a huff, gunpowder and debris falling around him as the single torch he carried did little to guide his vision through the narrow tunnel he currently resided in. The same tunnel Wilbur carved out to hide stack after stack of explosives. The tunnel holding the mounds destruction Tommy was meant to be siding with blindly. But it was simple. He couldn’t.

Any minute now, Tubbo would be taking the stage. His best friend Tubbo. The most important person in his life. He knew Tubbo had spoken to Wilbur; knew that on the word ‘Bees’ Wilbur would make his grand entrance into Manberg territory and detonate the bombs that would flatten the ground he once fought so severely to protect.

_‘‘TommyInnit, you’re on the wrong side of history. They’ve taken everything from us.’’ Wilbur seethed, grasping the younger by his shoulders. “Don’t you see how they’re lying to you? Tubbo, Eret, Niki. Everyone! Especially that technoblade. They’re in your head. They want you to believe their lies, Tommy. Don’t you want L’manberg back? It can’t be done without wiping this new era off the maps!’’ He cried, the psychotic glint in his eyes masking any evidence that the old Wilbur was anywhere within them._

Tommy shook his head in disgust. That was _not_ his president. He wasn’t sure who the man with the crazy eyes that took over Wil’s body was, but he knew he wouldn’t stop trying to get the real Wilbur back. He also knew there was no way for this to be done without first gaining back L’manberg.

Above him, he heard the speakers from the festival crackle to life, two taps on the microphone announcing the presence of a new speaker taking the stage.

“Hello again Manberg! I hope you’re all enjoying the festival.” Jschlatts voice boomed over the terrain, sending a chill up Tommy’s spine. Taking a shaky breath, he ran back the way he came, mining up until he broke through the surface just next to the stage. He quickly ensured that nobody had caught sight of his escape from underground as he pulled himself from the hole and ran off into the nearest set of trees. He brushed the soot and debris from his clothes, allowing himself a quick smile at the sight of the L’manberg uniform on his body where it should’ve always been.

“And up next, of course... will be a few words from my very own right hand man. Let’s give it up for Tubbo!” Schlatts voice came again, causing Tommy’s to snap back into reality and look back towards the stage where he was able to make out a very nervous Tubbo under the arm of a smirking Schlatt.

“R-Right.. well..” Tubbo stuttered, pulling his collar away from his neck. “H-Hi everyone! I hope you’re all enjoying the festival. Schlatt worked really hard to put this together for you all.. he wouldn’t let a soul help him! He wanted to do this all himself for you!” He announced, smiling nervously.

Tommy scoffed at the obvious lie Tubbo was telling. He knew how hard his friend had worked to make this festival up to the standards of Schlatt. Why had he been made to lie?

“I believe Manberg is such a beautiful country now.. all of the buildings and expansions set in place by the administration of Schlatt 2020 has really made an incredible difference.. Before, the wildlife made it seem overgrown and barbaric.” Tubbo droned, as if he had a script to read behind his eyes. “There was simply no need for all the old trees, lakes, flowers, or bees in the new Manberg.”

 _Bees_.

Tommy froze when he heard a slow clap echo from behind the audience. Looking back to see a tall figure slowly stand from the shadows, a maniacal grin across his face as he continued the teasing applause.  
Wilbur seemed to pause when he realized Tubbo hadn’t made an exit from stage. A detail nobody would look for since nobody was supposed to be aware that those were the orders Tubbo been given to follow; but the hesitation only lasted for a moment before the same grin retook his features.

“Very well, then.” Wilbur chuckled. “Let’s hear some applause for that lovely speech from Tubbo! No? couldn’t you all just learn to appreciate the scripted bullshit he spewed to you?” He grinned.

The audience seemed frozen in their seats, nobody daring to move or speak as they took in the man before them.

“Of course you can’t! Hear me, don’t turn away now. We are the warriors that built this great nation, and you all seem to forget that!” Wilbur seethed, producing a redstone activated button from his trench-coats pocket. “You all seem to enjoy erasing history so dearly, I’ve come here to give you all a hand in doing just that! See, it’s too late for you all to reconsider the mercy I had for you as your president. So when I press this button, Manberg and all of its filthy residents will be nothing more than a deluded memory!” He exclaimed, his cold laughter filling the air. He pocketed the button for a moment, just long enough to whip out a crossbow, the arrow sailing through the air and sinking into Schlatts chest before anyone had a minute to react.

“Don’t you see?!” He cried. “If I can’t have my L’manberg, NONE OF YOU CAN!”  
His finger had barely brushed the detonators button when a sturdy boot collided with his back, sending himself and the detonator flying into the dirt.

Tommy allowed Wilbur to roll onto his back and look up at him before pressing him back to the ground under his foot once again.

“Here _we_ are, Wilbur. Don’t turn away now. _WE_ are the warriors who built this town.” He said cooly, looking over his shoulder to see Eret, Niki, Tubbo and Fundy at his side, swords drawn. He didn’t have to consider for a second that they were standing against him, he knew they were to help. But, of course they were. He’d known this since the moment he lost Wilbur to his own madness.

“Tommy, release me this instant.” Wilbur scowled, fighting to remove the foot from his chest.

Tommy looked over to the trees, and with the flick of his head, Dream and Techno appeared not a moment later, picking up and restraining Wilburs arms behind his back, leaving him sat on his knees in front the people he once swore to protect.

“You’re delusional, Wil.” Tommy frowned, kneeling down to the elders level. “Im not sure what happened to the Leader I used to follow, But long ago, a wise man I looked up to more than anybody in the world told me that you can’t erase history just because you don’t agree with it. He told me that everybody moves in and out of the right side of history and that’s something they should take in stride. I don’t know where that man is now, but I wish you’d listen to him.” He muttered, standing up and brushing the dirt from his knees and looking down at Wilbur. “I’ll never like the idea of Manberg or its rulers, but I can guarantee you that it will have a full chapter in L’manbergs history books.”

With that, Dream and Techno wordlessly dragged Wilbur off in the direction of the Camarvan where he’d be kept under lock and key until Tommy could figure out what the hell to do with him.  
The adrenaline from the previous events still coursing through his veins, he slowly approached a very weak Jschlatt laying on the stage, arrow of harming still lodged deep in his chest.

“I once looked up you, Schlatt.” Tommy deadpanned, glaring down at the man on the floor. “You taught me so many things in this world, like who I should never become. And for that, I’m not going to kill you.” He paused. “I’m going to take back my nation now. The nation that rightfully belonged to the people you were stupid enough to believe served you. If Wilbur had had his way, the only thing that would be left of you would be your own bloodstain on the ground beneath you, but I’m not Wilbur. I never wanted you to die. So you’ll be taken care of to the highest medical degree in our hospital, and then you’ll be released on the order that you stay as far the fuck away from L’manberg as you can possibly manage.” He spat.

He didn’t have to look behind him as he walked away from the stage to know that Niki and Eret were loading Schlatt into a cart to be hauled off to the medical center.

He could barely feel the ground under his feet as he walked further and further from where the massacre had nearly taken place, hardly paying attention to his surroundings until he collapsed at the base of the ladder leading to the secret bunker he hadn’t seen in so long.

“Tommy?” Tubbos voice came from above him. He hardly registered it. He felt the ladder shake lightly as Tubbo scaled down it with ease, landing next to him with a soft thud. “Tommy! You did it! You were brilliant! We won!” He cheered, pulling his friend into a tight hug. Slowly but surely, he felt the numbness leave his body just enough to let him hold Tubbo close with a choked sob.

They sat there for a long time, Tubbo rocking Tommy gently as he sobbed onto his shoulder, the bittersweet victory settling into the air around him.

“Tubbo, I was so scared.” Tommy whispered, not moving away from the embrace as he buried his face in the shoulder of one of the only people who were allowed to see him like this.

“I know, I was too.” Tubbo agreed softly. “But you did it! You did all of that entirely on your own! YOU got L’manberg back!”

 _L’manberg_.. not Manberg

 _That’s.. Tommy could get used to hearing that name again,_ he decided with a smile.

•••

For the next 3 days, everyone worked tirelessly to rebuild the nation.  
Eret made quick work of resurrecting the walls, Fundy stitching up a new flag that they flew in a small ceremony, and Tommy and Tubbo carefully reassembling the Camarvan.

Even with all of the old landmarks in place, people across the SMP flooded into the proud new walls to regrow the civilization bigger and better than they’d left it.

With overly generous support and donations from Dream; Nikki opened her new bakery within the walls, Techno took breaks from helping Tommy learn how to lead the people to work alongside Tubbo in creating a sustainable farm, and Eret worked side by side with Skeppy and Bad in decorating the land.

Even with all of the glowing support they’d received, Tommy still felt his mind wander when he was alone in the office he’d been given. The first act of the re-established nation was the people making him the President. He knew he should be thrilled at this. The people trusted him with the power to rule he’d always felt destined to have!

But, deep down he knew he was never going to be half the leader Wilbur was. Every minute he spent alone in his thoughts made him realize more and more that he didn’t want to be the president of L’manberg. He wanted to be a right hand man. And there was only one person he’d do it for...

With a huff, Tommy pushed himself up and stood up from his desk, silently leaving his office and heading into the open air. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to smile at the beautiful nation before him, jogging down the steps of the newly renovated camarvan and heading down the stairs to Tubbos not-so-secret base. His boots echoed with each step he took, the long hallway extending to him with open arms as he made his way to the iron door he’d known would be at there but had never dared to touch.

Until now, that is.

Pulling the lever down, the door swung away from him with a soft groan, revealing a well cared for room complete with a single bed and fully stocked study.

He looked around at the various books strewn across the desk, the sight of a freshly cleaned, unused L’manberg uniform hanging in the closet causing him to look to the ground in shame.

“..Tommy?” Came a soft voice he knew all too well. He didn’t miss the way tears pricked behind his eyes as he looked up from his shoes to see Wilbur standing before him, wearing his signature brown sweater and glasses, not a trace of the monster he knew not 3 days earlier left behind.

“Wil.” Tommy whispered, not trusting his words not to shake and give away his fragile composure if he said anything more.

“I can’t.. I- I don’t know where to start. I didn’t think you’d come here.” Wilbur fretted, taking in the boy before him. “Please, please come in.” He urged, guiding the younger into the room and pulling the door closed just enough to where it was still cracked as to not trap them inside, but still allow privacy. They sat on the edge of the bed, Wilburs arms folded in his lap, fingers fidgeting with the end of his sleeve as he tried to find the right words to say.

“Tommy... I don’t know what to say or where to begin... I thought I’d have more time to compose my thoughts before you’d be able to stand the sight of me. I don’t expect you to ever forgive me for what I’ve done, and that’s okay.” He started, taking a shaky breath, “I don’t know what came over me, I ridiculed you for your fears when in reality? _I_ was the one who was afraid. I was terrified of losing everything we’d worked so hard for. I let my fear and rage consume me until I wasn’t afraid to lose everything.. and for what?! I was okay destroying the history we built so carefully because I was scared of losing it to someone else.” He muttered, shaking his head as if disgusted with himself. “I don’t know how I lost myself. I don’t know how any of this happened. But the only thing I know for certain is how god damn proud of you I am, Tommyinnit.” He urged, resting a hand on Tommy’s knee. “You were composed, you were smart, you did something I never could’ve been able to do without any hesitation. And I know you were scared, Tommy. I know you were terrified of everything happening around you, but you didn’t let that break you. You took everything in stride and built back this beautiful nation. And even with all of the hurt I put you through, you had mercy on me for reasons I’ll never fully understand. You didn’t throw me into some cell underground until I rotted away from your memories. You gave me a comfortable place to stay and recover.. even though you had no idea if any of it would change!” He exclaimed, utter shock lacing in his tone. “You didn’t know if I’d come to my senses, or if I’d use any the dozens of resources you’ve give me here to plan an escape or attack, but you trusted me blindly.. even after everything I did. And for that, Tommy, I will never be half the man you are today.”

Tommy felt his composure give away slowly but surely until he couldn’t fight it, throwing himself into Wilburs arms and holding him tight, the tears he’d held back for so long flowing freely.

“I knew it.. I knew you were in there somewhere, Wil. I knew it- god I knew you weren’t gone.” Tommy sobbed into Wilburs shoulder, the older rubbing his back slowly with one arm and holding him close with the other.

“Tommy, I’m so sorry.” Wilbur whispered into his hair, feeling his own tears build up. “I don’t know how I let myself do any of the things I did and I’m so sorry. I hope one day you’ll forgive me.”

Tommy pulled away from the hug and sniffed, wiping his tears on his sleeve as he looked into Wilburs eyes and gave a short laugh.

“Look at me, cryin’ and shit. Are you sure this is the person you want to compare yourself to, big man?” He joked weakly, earning a laugh from the older.

“Yes, Tommy. That’s the one.” Wilbur laughed, falling into a comfortable silence as the air worked to catch them up from the days they’d been apart.

“Wil?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t forgive you..” Tommy frowned, pausing in thought. “But, only because I was never angry with you in the first place. I was confused, and I was scared... but I knew you were in there somewhere. I’m so glad you’re back.” He sniffed, getting pulled into a second hug. “But if it makes you feel better, then, yeah. I forgive you, idiot.” He muttered into Wilburs shoulder.

••

The two walked side by side back through the tunnel leading them into L’manberg, Tommy catching Wilbur up on everything that had taken place in his absence up until the moment they ascended up the stairs and into the bustling town.

Tubbo, Nikki, Eret and Fundy were all stood in a group talking happily, the four of them pausing their conversation as they watched the duo approaching them. There was slight confusion at the sight of Wilbur brandishing his old revolutionary uniform, but nobody said a word until they were standing before them.

“President Innit.” Eret greeted cheerfully, trying not to make his confusion evident.

Wilbur looked to Tommy proudly at the new title, head tilting slightly as Tommy shook his head.

“No, actually... I,” He paused, sighing briefly. “I don’t know who we all saw on that day of the festival, but he’s a forgotten memory. The only thing I’m willing to erase from history, actually. But you seem to have your titles mixed up, Eret. I’m Vice President TommyInnit, and this is your President, Wilbur Soot.”

Almost immediately, the group picked up what Tommy was telling them, causing Eret to break out into a grin. “You’re right, my apologies.” He turned his attention to Wilbur, holding out his hand. “President Soot, it’s a pleasure to have you back, sir.”

Wilbur couldn’t help his smile as he held out his own hand to shake. “It’s a pleasure to be back, Eret. Even if you were a filthy traitor once long ago, I’m happy to be your president.”

With a chorus of cheers, Nikki, Fundy and Tubbo flew to Wilbur and hugged him tight.

“Wil!”

“You’re back”

“We missed you!”

Tubbo and Nikki were the first to pull away from the hug, wiping their happy tears and standing at Tommy’s side, leaving just Fundy to stand before Wilbur, regret in his eyes as he shrunk before him.

“Wil, I- god, I never meant any of the things I told Schlatt. I thought I was going to have time to take him down from the inside. I never meant for you to hear any of those lies. I’m so sorry.” Fundy sputtered, folding his hands anxiously as he tried to explain himself as quickly as possible.

Wilbur held up a hand, stopping the rant and opening his arms. “My son, you could never lie to me and expect me to believe it.” He laughed. “I knew you were bullshitting the fool, I just let my fear come over me.” Wilbur paused for a second, a smirk taking over his features before he pinched the others cheek. “Who’s a little spy? You are! Who’s my little champion! Aww look at my cute little son doing a service to his nation! Who’s a good fox?” He cooed, the overly sweet voice earning a round of laughter from the group and a groan from Fundy.

“Nevermind, I take it back. I actually hate you and you suck.” Fundy deadpanned, rolling his eyes and walking away, only causing the group to laugh harder.

••

Hours in the new L’manberg turned into days which turned into weeks before Wilbur even knew it, and eventually it felt like the walls had never come down in the first place. Dream came by with George and Sapnap and made them apologize for taking meaningless sides in the election, Schlatt made a full recovery and was sent away, and even Technoblade flawlessly integrated into everyday L’manberg life.

Later on in the weeks, Dream even managed to snatch one of Tommy’s disks after a set of banter, and everything was back to the harmless chaos Wilbur had grown to love.

As he sat in the park one evening with the people of his great nation, Wilbur realized silently that he’d never fully understand how he was fortunate enough to have the people of L’manberg become his family, but he realized that no matter what happened or what came next, he’d never do anything to jeopardize the happiness of the people he loved or the home he held so close to his heart ever again.

#pog2020 #wilburkilledmyemotions #allmyhomieshateschlatt #butnotreally

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I don’t know if anyone will see this. This entire fic was supposed to be a one shot inspired by a tiktok from the user mcyt.timez but I got carried away giving closure that we’ll probably never get from the block men lol
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!!


End file.
